Tú me cambiaste la vida
by CandiC' Grandchester
Summary: Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó y sin permiso me robaste el corazón...
1. Chapter 1

El fraccionamiento "Jardines" era el lugar perfecto en el que vivían las personas más ricas de la ciudad, desde abogados, cirujanos e inclusive personajes de la política. El fraccionamiento tenía una gran variedad de árboles, arbustos y flores, podían observarse diferentes centros de entretenimiento, así como pequeños y coquetos locales en donde se podía disfrutar una bella tarde. A donde quiera que miraras podías observar las bellas y majestuosas casas. Al final de la calle Roble se encontraba una de las casas más hermosas, lo que nadie sabía era que ahí se estaba librando una batalla…

**-¡Pero papá, tú no puedes hacerme esto!-** decía la chica mientras intentaba controlar la furia que estaba por estallar, había ido al despacho de su padre con la intención de que aprobara el viaje que ella y sus amigas habían planeado a Francia, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba el permiso de su padre y ella podría de disfrutar de un merecido paseo por Europa.

-Claro que puedo, soy tu padre- dijo como si aquello fuera suficiente para su hija y para aumentar la furia de ella siguió revisando los documentos que tenía en la mano

**-¡Eso no te da derecho a quitarme todo!- **golpeó con su mano el escritorio, aquello hizo que su padre brincara por un momento, si la situación no fuera tan tensa ella se habría reído… pero aquello era definitivamente la guerra.

**-**Ser tu padre me da todo el derecho del mundo y todo lo que tienes es gracias a mí, ¿o quién crees que paga todas tus costosas ropas?- le dio un sorbo a su copa de coñac y continuó con su actividad

-**¡PERO MANDARME AHÍ ES MANDARME AL INFIERNO! ¿A CASO NO LO ENTIENDES PAPÁ?**

**-**No seas exagerada Candice, una escuela pública no es el infierno-

-**¿Qué no es el infierno? ¡Por Dios papá! Una escuela pública es algo que no debería de existir, ¿te imaginas todo lo que me puede ocurrir en semejante lugar? Y todavía lo dices como si no pasara nada-**

**-**Y según tú, ¿qué puede pasarte? ¿Qué te manches alguna blusa de marca? ¿O que tus costosas zapatillas pisen algún charco de lodo?-

-**¡TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI PAPÁ!-**

**-**En primer lugar no me grites, soy tu padre y debes de respetarme y en segundo lugar solo quiero que veas que en una escuela pública nada va a pasarte, así que cálmate-

-**Es que tú no entiendes, no puedes mandarme a un lugar así, ¡papá apiádate de mí!-**

**-**Lo siento Candice pero ya está todo listo-

-**Pues sabes qué… si no… si no te retractas papá…-**

**-**¿Si no me retracto qué? , ¿Te irás de la casa, así como cuando me amenazaste si no te compraba aquel vestido? Que por cierto nunca te lo pusiste-

-**¡Cómo me lo iba a poner si ya estaba pasado de moda cuando me lo compraste!-**

-Por Dios Candy, te lo compré al día siguiente, no creo que haya pasado de moda de un día para otro-

-**Claro que había pasado de moda Papá… pero no me cambies el tema-**

**-**Candy todo esto es absurdo, ya dije mi última palabra, mejor vete de compras y déjame trabajar-

-**No dejaré que me envíes a una escuela pública, primero pasarás sobre mi cadáver-**

**-**Candice estás colmando mi paciencia – el señor levantó la mirada de sus papeles y la fijó en los verdes ojos de su hija.

-**Yo… yo… yo me mataré papá, te juro que me mataré y pesará en tu conciencia ¡ME ESCUCHASTE PAPÁ!**

**-**George por favor envíame los informes del señor Smith- aquello era el colmo para Candy, acababa de amenazar a su padre con matarse y él solo acababa de hablarle a George y pedirle los malditos informes, George, la mano derecha de su padre entró al despacho llevando consigo un folder amarillo, Candy no lo pensó dos veces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos agarró los papeles y los echó a la chimenea, que para suerte de ella a estas horas de la noche siempre estaba encendida.

-¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO NIÑA INSOLENTE?-

-**Esto es muy serio papá, piensas mandarme a una escuela pública y tú solo te interesas en tu maldito trabajo-**

**-**¡PUES ESE MALDITO TRABAJO, CÓMO TÚ LE LLAMAS ES LO QUE HACE QUE VIVAS CON TANTOS LUJOS, PERO SI NO ESTÁS A GUSTO PUEDES IRTE O MATARTE SI ASÍ LO PREFIERES!-

-_Señor White…-_

_-_¡NO TE METAS GEORGE Y MEJOR DEJANOS SOLOS!-

-_Sí señor-_

_-_¿ES QUÉ ESTÁS LOCA? ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER! ¿ACASO TIENES MIERDA EN LA CABEZA?-

-**¡No me trates como a una retrasada porque no lo soy!-**

**-**Pues entonces compórtate como una joven inteligente, lo que acabas de hacer solo demuestra tu inmadurez y es mejor que vayas empacando tus cosas-

-**¡PERO PAPÁ!-**

**-**¡NO LO REPETIRÉ MÁS CANDICE, HE DICHO QUE VAYAS EMPACANDO TUS COSAS! ... ¡AHORA MISMO!

-**¡TE ODIO!-**

La rubia salió hecha una furia del despacho de su padre, subió las escaleras en tiempo record y se encerró en su habitación. ¡Aquello no podía estar pasando! ¿En qué momento se había salido de control todo? ¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre le hiciera esa barbaridad?

-**¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ME IRÉ A UNA ESCUELA PÚBLICA!, ¿LO ESCUCHASTE PAPÁ? ¡NO ME IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO!-** gritaba a todo pulmón

-_¡Mi niña, ábreme!-_

_-_**Déjame en paz nana, no quiero ver a nadie-**

**-**_Por favor Candy, no seas insolente y abre-_

_-_**¡NO! Déjame sola-**

-¡CANDICE ÁBRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA!-

-**Déjame sola papá, déjame en paz-**

**-**Si no abres esa maldita puerta la derribaré y me importa un carajo que te lastimes-

-**¿TE IMPORTA UN CARAJO? PUES ENTONCES NO CREO QUE TE IMPORTE SI ME MATO-** sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a destruir todo lo que encontraba a su paso, con la tijeras cortó sus almohadas, las cobijas y el colchón, aventó jarrones a la pared y a los espejos, todas sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas por el suelo

-CANDICE, DÉJATE DE CHINGADERAS Y ÁBRE-

La nana Adela y Enrique, el padre de Candy, así como George intentaban abrir la puerta, lo único que podían escuchar eran como las cosas caían al suelo, de repente el silencio reinó en el cuarto de la rubia y Enrique comenzó a preocuparse, sin saber cómo, la puerta por fin cedió y entraron a la habitación.

_-¡Jesús bendito!-_

_-_¿Pero qué has hecho? Hija, despierta-

-_Llamaré al doctor señor, Adela ve por el botiquín-_

La rubia estaba frente a su tocador con las muñecas bañadas en sangre, había tomado un pedazo de vidrio y se había hecho unos cortes, que no eran muy profundos pero sí hacían que la sangre brotara a mares

Candice, era hija del famoso matrimonio White, Enrique; un poderoso hombre de negocios y Estefanía; una diseñadora de modas muy importante, ambos se habían conocido en una cena de caridad que había organizado el presidente de la ciudad, fue amor a primera vista y como fruto de aquel nació Candice, una hermosa niña de piel blanca, cabello rubio y rizado. El atractivo principal eran sus bellos ojos verdes. Al ser la hija única, todo, absolutamente todo era para ella y para su disfrute. La heredera White asistía a los mejores colegios y utilizaba solo lo mejor de lo mejor, todos conocían los arranques impulsivos que poseían a la bella chica, lo que tenía de hermosa e inteligente lo tenía de berrinchuda y caprichosa.

-¿Qué no tengo que preocuparme? ¿Estás loco Enrique? ¡Nuestra hija intentó suicidarse y tú me pides que no me preocupe, es lo más absurdo que he escuchado el día de hoy!-

-_Lo sé Estefanía, pero no pasó a mayores-_

_-_¿Y si hubiera pasado qué? No creo que estarías así de tranquilo sabiendo que tu propia hija se mató por tu necedad de enviarla a una escuela pública-

-_Sabes muy bien que eso le ayudará-_

_-_¿Ayudar en qué? ¡Cómo pretendes que le ayude estar con gente tan miserable y de tan pocos modales! Cuando veas saldrá embarazada de algún… tipo de mala muerte-

-_¿Y acaso crees que esas amistades que tiene le ayudan en algo? Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso crees que Elisa Legan es una buena influencia? ¿Y qué me dices de Luisa? Ninguna de las dos son santos de mi devoción y más sabiendo todo lo que se dice de ellas-_

_-_Si el problema son esas niñas, entonces hablaré con Candice y verás que todo se solucionará Enrique, solo dale una oportunidad mi amor-

-_Está bien, pero eso no significa que desistiré en mandarla a una escuela pública-_

Afortunadamente su "intento de suicidio" no había pasado más que ser un susto, la rubia había sido trasladada al cuarto de huéspedes para que estuviera más cómoda, su nana Adela le estaba haciendo compañía mientras sus padres hablaban con el Doctor.

_-¡Hay Candy, qué necedad tuya de estarte lastimando!-_

_**-**_**Nana mejor ahórrate tus regaños porque no estoy de humor-**

-_¿Y tú crees que yo estoy feliz por lo que has hecho? No, claro que no, esta juventud tan loca, en mis tiempos…-_

**-Quisiera descansar nana-**

_-Si mi niña, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?-_

_-_No Adela, no le prepares nada-

-_Pero Enrique….-_

_-_Eh dicho que no Adela-

-_Bien, entonces cuando tengas hambre te preparas la cena tú solo, porque yo me iré a dormir-_

_-_Adela no me hables así-

-_Te hablo cómo yo quiero, faltaba más muchacho insolente, yo te lavé tus calzones todos meados y me aguanté todas tus trusas caga…-_

_-_Ya vete a dormir Adela-

**-**¡_Señor Bendito, a dónde iremos a parar con esta juventud!, en mis tiempos todo era mejor, claro que sí, bien dice el dicho "cría cuervo y te sacarán los ojos", no, no, chamaquitos insolentes…-_ la nana se fue hablando sola, cuando salió de la habitación el padre de Candy cerró la puerta

-¿Cómo estás princesa?-

-**¿Sigues con esa tonta idea de mandarme a ese lugar?-**

**-**Sí-

-**Entonces puedes retirarte, ¿dónde está mamá? Quiero hablar con ella-**

**-**Candy debes de entender que…-

-**¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MADRE!-**

**-**Está un poco indispuesta, pero vendrá a verte mañana temprano-

-**Bien, puedes irte papá-**

**-**Hija, necesito que entiendas por qué hago lo que hago…

-**¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa debo de entender papá? ¿Acaso estamos en la quiebra y por eso me mandas a una escuela pública? ¿Ya no puedes pagar el colegio, es eso no?-**

**-**No, no estamos en la quiebra-

-**¿Entonces papá? No entiendo porque me quieres mandar ahí-**

**-**Debemos de ponerte límites-

-**¿Límites? ¿Y tú crees que tu brillante idea es la mejor solución papá?-**

**-**En parte-

-**¡Papá háblame claro!-**

**-**Necesitas límites, gastas excesivamente, Candy debes de entender que el dinero no me cae de los árboles y mucho menos lo recojo de la calle, nadie regala el dinero así de fácil-

-**¿Y eso qué tiene que ver papá? Sé perfectamente que el dinero no lo regalan pero por eso trabajas ¿no? Para que pueda vivir con lujos y comodidades por el resto de mi vida y pueda tener lo que yo quiera, tú sabes que merezco tener lo mejor… tú mismo me lo has dicho-**

-Lo sé hija, pero tampoco quiere decir que derroches el dinero así como así, ayer me llegaron los estados de cuentas… ¡Dios Mío Candy gastas grandes cantidades de dinero en ropa!-

-**Es que no tengo-**

**-**¿No tienes? Lo que no tienes es vergüenza, tienes todo un armario repleto de ropa-

-**Pero esa ya me la vieron papá, no puedo ponerme la ropa dos veces, eso es un pecado**

**-**¿Te estás escuchando? Hablas puras tonterías, PECADO ES ROBAR, no ponerte la ropa dos veces, ¿te has puesto a pensar por un solo minuto en la gente pobre que solo tiene unas cuantas mudas de ropa? Ellos no andan con esa tontería del pecado como tú le dices, esa pobre gente no vive como tú, no come como tú, no viste como tú y mucho menos gasta como tú-

-**¡Ellos no nacieron en cunas de oro como yo!-**

**-**¡ES EL COLMO NIÑA! DICES PURAS INCOHERENCIAS, CON TUS ACTITUDES SOLO HACES QUE NO ME ARREPIENTA DE MANDARTE A ESE LUGAR Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS, DESDE AHORITA TE DIGO QUE MUCHA DE TU ROPA NO LA VAS A NECESITAR-

-**¿Cómo que no la necesitaré? ¿Qué se supone que me pondré? ¿Acaso quieres que ande desnuda por esa maldita escuela?-**

**-**La donarás, puedes sobrevivir con eso-

-**¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS LOCO PAPÁ? TÚ NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO- **

**-**¡Fíjate cómo me estás hablando! Te irás pasado mañana- después de un largo tiempo en silencio, la rubia habló

**-Lo siento papá… yo… lo lamento… tienes toda la razón, tengo mucha ropa y a esa gente le hará bien tener algo de buena calidad, ¿entonces, ya no iré a la escuela?**

**-**Vez como hablando civilizadamente uno puede entender y no, ya te han dado de baja-

-**Está bien papá, solo quería pedirte que me permitas escoger la ropa que regalaré, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría quedarme-**

**-**De acuerdo, mañana por la mañana le diré a nana que te ayude-

-**Gracias papá y si me lo permites, me gustaría descansar-**

**-**¿No quieres nada?-

-**No papá, estoy bien, solo quiero dormir-**

En cuanto su papá se fue de la habitación se levantó y con mucho cuidado puso el seguro de la puerta, fue corriendo a su armario y sacó una maleta marca Louis Vuitton, en ella comenzó a meter varias prendas; pantalones, bermudas, playeras, vestidos, camisetas, bikinis, la ropa la dobló con mucho cuidado, se llevaría si fuese posible TODO. Posteriormente se concentró en meter diferentes pares de zapatos, botas, zapatillas deportivas, sandalias, etc.

**-Jamás permitiré que la chusma utilice mis cosas, ¡Jamás! Solo espero que mi papá no sé de cuenta, sino ya valí madre, ¿ya eché todo? Hummm, parece que sí, bien-**

Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada ya tenía dos bolsas bien cargadas de ropa, nadie debería de enterarse de su plan, tendría que confiárselo solo a la única persona a la que realmente le importaba: Nana Adela, con mucho cuidado bajó las escaleras, sabía que su nana siempre dormía con la puerta abierta, así que se dirigió a su habitación.

-**¡Nana!-**

**-**¡mmm!, Ya te dije Tomás que entre más vieja esté la gallina, mejor sabe el caldo-

-**Eso qué nana, hasta dormida dices tus dichos tan raros… ¡Nana!-**

**-**No Jacinto, no me gusta el café-

-**¡NANA!-**

**-**¡Qué, qué! ¡JESÚS BENDITO, NIÑA QUE HACES AQUÍ! ¿TE SIENTES MAL? VEN, TE HARÉ UN TÉ…-

-**¡Shhh! Nana, no grites, no me siento mal, necesito que me hagas un favor-**

**-**¡Niña! ¿Pues qué cosa es?-

-**Necesito que… pero no debes decirle a mi papá-**

**-**¿Qué hiciste ahora Candy?-

-**Nada nana, pinky promise-**

**-**¿Qué cháchara es esa? Ya te eh dicho que a mí me hables en español, que gringa no soy-

-**Hay nana, solo promete que no le dirás a mi papá-**

**-**Bien-

-**Tienes que guardarme unas maletas- **la rubia le explicó brevemente sus planeas, aunque nana Adela no estaba muy de acuerdo, haría todo por ayudar a su pequeña, ya después se las arreglaría para conseguir sus prendas.

Las horas pasaron y el sol reemplazó a la luna, cuán rápido había cambiado su vida en unos días, y pensar que la semana pasada había ido a Las Vegas con sus amigas, aun tenía que pensar cómo les daría la noticia, ¡Pasaría un oso tremendo! Tal vez, si pudiera convencer a su padre… tal vez… ¡No!, en esta ocasión no servirían para nada sus dramas, salió de su cama y se dirigió al comedor, había pasado mucho tiempo y se daría el lujo de tomar un buen desayuno, tal como Dios lo mandaba para los de su clase.

-_Creí que ya le habías dicho Enrique-_

-Sabes lo difícil que es hablar con ella-

-_Lo sé mi amor, pero no puedes ocultarle por más tiempo, necesita saberlo-_

-Lo sé Estefanía, pero siento que si se lo digo cometerá una locura-

-_¿Acaso no crees que la cometerá cuando esté en Rasenwood?-_

**-¡¿PIENSAS MANDARME HASTA ESE LUGAR?!- **gritó la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación de sus padres

-Candy, sabes perfectamente que no debes de escuchar…-

-**¡AL DIABLO CON ESO MAMÁ! ¿ACASO CREES QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ME IMPORTA SABER SI ES BUENO O NO ESCUCHAR CONVRSACIONES? NO SEAS PATÉTICA-**

_-Cuidado con tu vocabulario señorita-_

-**Tú… tú no me hables papá, ¿cómo puedes mandarme a ese lugar? Por Dios, está en lo más alejado de la civilización, sabes todo lo que dicen de ese lugar, por qué me mandas ahí-**

-Candy, tranquilízate mi amor, solo será temporal tu estadía, además vivirás con tu tía-

-**¿Acaso crees que eso me calmará? Su casa es de cuatro por cuatro, apenas cabe ella ahí, cómo pretenden que YO VIVA EN ESA POSILGA-** en un rápido movimiento, Estefanía cruzó la habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces abofeteó a su hija

-¡YA BASTA! NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MI FAMILIA…! ¡A TU FAMILIA, YA ESTUVO BUENO DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS BERRINCHES NIÑA MALCRIADA, SI ANTES ME NEGABA A QUE TU PADRE TE MANDARA AHÍ, AHORA SOY YO LA QUE MÁS DESEA QUE TE VAYAS!-

**-CÓMO… TE… ATREVES… JAMÁS… JAMÁS… TE LO… PERDONARÉ- **dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla derecha y caminaba hacia la puerta

**-**¡Dios! En qué nos equivocamos contigo- mencionó su padre, Candice se detuvo pero no los miró, con lágrimas en los ojos le contestó.

-**Se equivocaron al no estar ahí cuando yo los necesitaba papá, ¿recuerdan todas las veces que te pedía a ti y mamá que fueran a mis eventos de la escuela? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Claro que no! Siempre le decías a Carmen que me dijera que no podías, que tenías citas, viajes, ¿recuerdan cuando me enfermaba? No, no lo recuerdan, pues era mi nana quien me cuidaba, ¿y ustedes en donde estaban?... ¡Ha sí, estaban en Miami, New York, Las vegas, Londres, estaban con todos y para todos menos para mí!, así que no vengas a preguntarle a Dios en qué fallaron, porque ni ustedes mismos lo saben y si tantas ganas tienen de que me vaya… pueden ir preparando el auto, que estoy más que lista-**


	2. Chapter 2

Y ahí estaba yo, admirando mi nueva habitación con un tapizado de flores descoloridas ¿Acaso podía haber algo mucho peor que esto? Aunque estaba impecablemente limpio, parecía que nadie había puesto un pie en ese lugar durante siglos, Peter, el chofer de mi padre subió todas mis maletas, incluidas las que Nana Adela me había guardado, miré la cama durante un largo rato y suspiré

-Definitivamente no cabré ahí- dije mientras me sentaba y escuchaba como la cama hacía un ruido muy extraño, mi vista se posó en el pequeño buró que había aun lado con una lámpara que definitivamente tendría mil años. Un baúl se encontraba frente a mi cama, había un armario que para mi gusto era demasiado pequeño, ahí no cabría ni la mitad de mis cosas. Casi al fondo del cuarto estaba lo que en algún tiempo fuera un tocador, estaba viejo, pero aun así se veía lindo ¿Raro para mis gustos no? Lo único que me había gustado del cuarto había sido el balcón, al menos podía abrirla y que se ventilara ese olor a viejo.

-Dios mío, no sé si podré soportarlo- estaba tratando de no dejar que mis lágrimas salieran, me sentía frustrada, ¿por qué a mí? Un ruido a la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, me tranquilicé y abrí la puerta

-**¿Te gustó el cuarto cielo?-**

-Em, si tía, el balcón es muy lindo-

**-Que bueno, tu madre quiere hablar contigo antes de irse-**

-No quiero tía, tengo mucho que desempacar y no quiero perder el tiempo hablando con ella-

-**Candy cariño, se que estás molesta, pero hablar les hará bien a las dos-**

**-¿**_Podrías dejarme con mi hija hermana?-_

_-_**Claro-**

**-**¿Vienes a burlarte de mi madre?- le cuestionó mientras ella se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a sacar su ropa

-_Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas? Solo quería ver que estuvieras cómoda-_

_-_Pues ya lo viste ahora ya puedes irte-

-_Hija, necesitas entender que hacemos esto por tu bien, si tan solo tú…-_

_-_Déjame sola mamá, ya se deshicieron de mí, ahora soy yo la que quiere que te vayas- en ningún momento se volvió para ver a su madre, su vista estaba fija en su ropa

_-Vendré a verte, yo… te quiero hija-_ sin que Candy se diera cuenta su madre dejó dos sobres blancos en el viejo tocador y se marchó, cuando la puerta se cerró con sumo cuidado se asomó por la ventana y vio como el coche de sus padres se iba

-Mi padre ni siquiera se despidió de mi- mencionó dejando salir las lágrimas, ahora sí que se encontraba sola, siguió con su tarea de sacar su ropa, miró para todos lados y comenzó a separar su ropa por color y temporada. El cuarto era un total desastre, había demasiadas cosas tiradas y sentía que jamás iba a terminar

-**¿Puedo pasar?-**

**-**Claro-

-**Candy… ¡Santo Dios, cuanta ropa!, ¿necesitas ayuda?-**

**-**No tía, así estoy bien, tengo que empezar a hacerme cargo de mis cosas, eso fue lo que dijo mi madre-

-**Está bien, si… si no llegara a caberte tu ropa en el baúl, armario y tocador puedes ponerla en los cajones que están en tu cama-**

-¿En… en la cama dices? ¿Acaso se puede?-

-**Claro, mira te enseño donde están- **la tía entró al cuarto y esquivó todos los montones de ropa para llegar hasta la cama, en donde se agachó y alzó el cobertor amarillo para que observara los cajones que ésta tenía abajo, había dos de cada lado, así que tenía espacio suficiente.

-¡Vaya! Es increíble esto tía, jamás creí que pudiera existir eso, ¿cómo se les habrá ocurrido?- decía mientras seguía colocando blusas y blusas en el baúl

-**Tal vez el que lo hizo tenía una hija con demasiada ropa como tú-** ambas comenzaron a reír, sin siquiera darse cuenta en menos de una hora Candy y su tía Martha habían guardado blusas, playeras, camisas, faldas, jeans, abrigos, shorts, sudaderas y ropa interior.

-¡cielos, creí que nunca terminaría, gracias tía!-

-**De nada hija, aunque no lo creas me cansé, ¡Oh, el teléfono!, ahorita regreso-**

**-**No te preocupes tía-

En cuanto salió de su cuarto, Candy se echó en la cama, estaba muy cansada pero todavía tenía que acomodar sus zapatos, maquillaje y demás cosas, empezó acomodarlos en el armario y debajo de la cama, cuando terminó siguió con sus cosas personales. Se dirigió al tocador, observó los sobres y los guardó en un cajón de ahí, en cuestión de segundos todo quedó lleno de cremas, perfumes, talcos, peines, esmaltes, cremas para peinar, y accesorios para el cabello y cara, en el buró colocó varias fotos de ella y de sus amigas, así como un reloj de Snoopy su personaje favorito, la habitación se iba despejando de tantas cosas, las maletas las guardó en la parte superior del armario, así como algunos libros, muñecos y objetos para la escuela, cuando se volteó observó que habían dos bolsas negras en las que en una había carteras, mariconeras y bolsos, todos los metió en bolsas y guardó arriba del ropero.

En la otra bolsa había objetos de ducha ¿dónde estaba el baño? Salió para preguntarle a su tía pero en cuanto se dirigió a la puerta, ésta se abrió.

-**¡Guau! Que rápida eres-**

**-**Gracias tía, por cierto ¿dónde está el baño?-

-**¡Oh claro! Se me estaba olvidando, como el cuarto está tapizado la puerta no se distingue muy bien, pero si miras a un lado del armario verás una perilla dorada, ahí encontrarás el baño-**

**-**Creo que pondré un letrero, ¿Qué tal que un día tengo muchas ganas de ir y no recuerdo donde está? Sería un desastre- ambas rieron

-**Hay Candy, qué cosas dices, pero en fin, quería decirte que tendré que salir un momento, hay una emergencia en el hospital y no sé a qué hora regresaré, pero estás en tu casa, puedes prender la tele o darte un baño si lo prefieres, en la cocina hay un poco de comida por si te da hambre, si no te gusta puedes pedir una pizza, en el refrigerador están los teléfonos de algunos locales, ten este dinero para que pagues-**

**-**No hace falta tía, yo traigo algo de dinero, y gracias-

-**De nada cariño, toma tus llaves, esta grande es de la puerta de enfrente y esta otra de portón, si te apetece salir solo cierra y no te vayas muy lejos-**

**-**No te preocupes tía, que te vaya bien-

-**Gracias, nos vemos más tarde-** y sin más la tía Martha salió, Candy fue directo al baño, era un cuarto chico pero muy lindo, de un azulejo rosa pálido, tanto el lavamanos como el retrete eran de un tono crema y la cortina de baño era blanca con flores y mariposas rosas, había unas cuantas toallas blancas en un estante, sin perder tiempo colocó todas sus cosas, su bata de baño y algunas toallas más.

-Nunca creí que esto fuera tan complicado- decía saliendo del baño y observando su nuevo cuarto, aunque para ser un poco chico, debía de admitir que se veía bien, fue al balcón y salió un momento, había algunas plantas en el suelo, por lo que las levantó y colocó en el barandal, supuso que serían aproximadamente la cinco, regresó al cuarto y se sentó en la cama, observó por un momento la vieja alfombra y sonrió con tristeza, extrañaba su casa.

Sin siquiera saber cómo, recordó que había encontrado dos sobres blancos, fue al tocador y sacó los sobres, en el primero había una generosa suma de dinero, por un momento se sintió furiosa, pero después se tranquilizó, sabía que el dinero que traía en su bolso no duraría para siempre, así que lo guardó, en el segundo sobre encontró una carta de su padre:

_Querida Candy:_

_Aunque no me creas, el saber que ya no estarás en casa me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma, te amo con todo mi corazón, eres lo más hermoso que nos ha pasado a tu madre y a mí, pero debes de entender que…_

Ya no quiso seguir leyendo, aquello eran mentiras, viles y crueles mentiras, rompió la carta y la tiró al cesto de basura, salió de su cuarto y comenzó a pasear por la casa de su tía, en la planta de arriba se encontraban tres habitaciones incluida la de ella y un cuarto de baño, supuso que la primera habitación era de su tía y la segunda probablemente de su primo Thom que estudiaba en Canadá, la habitación al fondo era la de ella, bajó las escaleras y fue directo a tomar agua, abrió el frízer, extrajo una jarra de jugo de naranja y buscó un vaso, tardó un poco en encontrarlo, la cocina de su tía no se parecía en nada a la de su casa, ésta era muy pequeña y no estaba tan surtida en la despensa ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir así?

Vagó durante un rato por ahí, se sorprendió al encontrar en la parte trasera de la casa un huerto ¿Acaso su tía no iba de compras? Además observó mucha ropa colgando de una cuerda ¿Cómo para qué tenían que ponerla ahí? Volvió adentro y se sentó en la sala, prendió la tele y estuvo cambiando durante un buen tiempo, fijó su vista en el reloj de pared… ¡Las 6 de la tarde! Probablemente su tía no regresaría en un buen tiempo, fue a su cuarto y tomó una ducha, hacía calor por lo que el agua fría le ayudó, salió con su bata rosa, conectó su secadora de cabello y comenzó con su arreglo, tomó unos jeans, unas sandalias de correa blanca y una blusa polo roja. Cuando estuvo con su ropa lista, se sentó frente a su tocador y cepilló su cabello rubio para amoldarlo un poco, no lo tenía ni muy rizado ni muy liso, lo tenía PERFECTO, cogió una mariconera Lacoste roja, tomó su Ipod, las llaves y un poco de dinero.

Antes de salir de la casa, anotó en su libreta rosa la dirección y el número celular de su tía, cuando salió comenzó a mirar para todos lados, no había calle a la cual irle, aunque el pueblo Ravenswood no era lo peor del mundo, sí era "pobre" para las expectativas de ella, comenzó a caminar y lo único que podía notar eran locales aunque no muy Chic, si parecían decentes, alguna que otra boutique, ¡Ningún centro comercial!, por lo que pudo notar había llegado al centro, su estómago reclamó atención por lo que decidió pasar a una cafetería llamada "Le café"

A pesar de no querer aceptarlo, el lugar era muy bonito, tomó asiento en una mesa apartada, tenía como vista el parque y desde ahí podía observar a la gente, por un momento le pareció que estaba en Central Park, suspiró y se permitió por un momento extrañar aquellos viajes… ¡El viaje! Sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a buscar el número de Elisa, debía de avisarle que su padre aparte de que le había negado el viaje, la había mandado a un pueblo

-¡Elisa al fin contestas!-

-**¿Qué ocurre Candy? Tú nunca me llamas, además pensé que hoy desayunaríamos en el club, llamé a tu casa pero nadie me contestó-**

**-**Lo sé, es una larga historia, pero para no hacerla larga te lo resumiré, mi padre no me dejó hacer el viaje-

-**¿Cómo dices? ¿Es una broma verdad?... ¡Espérate Bob, estoy hablando con Candy!—**

-¿Bob? ¿Bob el mariscal del colegio Patria? ¡Elisa!-

-**Sí, sí ese, pero ahora eso no es lo importante, ¿qué es eso de que no habrá viaje?-**

**-**Mi papá no quiso, pueden ir ustedes sin mí, tú y Luisa pueden pasarla genial-

-**Claro que no Candy, somos amigas y jamás haremos eso-**

**-**Menos mal que lo dices, porque hay otra cosa que quiero decirte-

-**¿Qué es? No me espantes-**

**-**Yo… yo prácticamente he sido desterrada-

-**¿Qué? No te entiendo, explícate-**

**-**Mi padre me ha castigado horriblemente, me ha quitado todas mis tarjetas, casi estoy segura de que me ha sacado del testamento, ya no iré al colegio-

-**Esto es una broma Candy, tu padre no puede hacerte eso, ósea wey**

**-**Pues sí, si lo hizo y lo que es peor, me ha enviado a vivir a Ravenswood con mi tía Martha-

-**¡Oh no!, entonces eres prácticamente una pobretona-**

-Prácticamente-

-**Oh Candy, de verdad lo siento, pero así como están las cosas no creo que sea buena idea seguirnos hablando-**

**-**¿Cómo dices? Pero eres mi amiga-

-**Ay cariño, en tu situación me es imposible ser tu amiga, no puedo permitirme tener relaciones con la plebe, y aunque hayas sido muy rica, ahora ya no lo eres, si mi padre se entera de lo que te han hecho probablemente quiera hacer lo mismo y créeme querida que no estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo que tú estás pasando, así que te pido que no me llames más, bae swetty-**

**-**¿Qué? ¡No, Elisa!-

¿Esa había sido Elisa Legan? No, definitivamente esto no estaba pasando, ahora no solo estaba en la ruina, sino que ya no tenía ni una amiga; probablemente Luisa se pondría como Elisa, ¡esto no podía ser! Agachó su cabeza, sintió como las lágrimas salían sin dificultad, no las quería y no podía evitar llorar, necesitaba sacarlo

-_**¿Señorita puedo tomar su orden?-**_

Le tomó todo un esfuerzo levantar su cabeza, cuando alzó la mirada se quedó sin habla; ahí estaba el chico más guapo y hermoso que pudiera haber visto en toda su vida, y ella probablemente estaría moqueando a causa del llanto.


	3. Chapter 3

-_¿Señorita puedo tomar su orden?-_

Le tomó todo un esfuerzo levantar su cabeza, cuando alzó la mirada se quedó sin habla; ahí estaba el chico más guapo y hermoso que pudiera haber visto en toda su vida, y ella probablemente estaría moqueando a causa del llanto.

-¡Este… sí! … ¿Tienes la carta?-

-_**Claro, aquí la tienes, en un momento vuelvo por tu pedido-**_

-Er… sí, gracias-

El camarero deslizó lentamente el menú en la mesa, evité mirarlo por la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido descubierta llorando a moco tendido, observé la comida y las bebidas que aparecían ahí, la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre a pesar de que no había comido nada en todo el día, busqué con la mirada al muchacho que me había atendido pero no lo vi por ningún lado, así que llamé a una muchacha Sally ese era su nombre.

-**¿Qué desea ordenar señorita?-**

-Me traes por favor un Mocha Vienés y un cheese croissant-

**-Claro que sí-**

La muchacha se fue y nuevamente me quedé sola, aunque mis pensamientos estaban enfocados a mis problemas no podía sacar de mi mente al guapo camarero, quizás había huido de mí al ver mi cara, abrí mi mariconera y busqué un espejo, pero no encontré nada. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia los sanitarios, a pesar de ser un lugar muy chico, el baño estaba limpio y "lindo". Me espanté al ver mi reflejo en el espejo… ¡Esa no era yo! Tenía el rímel corrido y mi cabello estaba desordenado, como pude me arreglé y aunque no me veía como yo hubiese querido, tuve que aguantarme.

Mi pedido me esperaba en mi mesa, me senté y noté que la lluvia se hacía presente ese día, ¡Genial! Esto no podía ser peor, probé mi café y lo escupí…

-¡Pero qué mierda! ¡Señorita!- grité al instante, lo que no podía soportar era que se equivocarán en mi comida… lo DETESTABA.

-**¿Qué ocurre?- **al instante llegó la mesera, si no hubiera estado tan enojada, sino tuviera tantos problemas en qué pensar no le habría gritado de aquella manera… pero tenía que desquitarme con alguien

**-**Ocurre que esto no es lo que ordené, yo le pedí un Mocha Vienés y me han traído un Café Irlandés, ¿acaso no sabe diferenciarlos? La podrían despedir por ser tan incompetente y no saber qué café pedí, ¡pero qué gente! –

-**Yo… yo lo siento mucho señorita… le traeré otro y…-**

**-**¡NO!, ni te molestes en traerme algo más, capaz que te pido un chocolate y me traes whisky, ¿qué clase de gente trabaja aquí?-

-_¿Qué está pasando Sally?-_

**-Seño…señora Baker, yo… lo que pasa es…-**

**-**Lo qué pasa es que su mesera me ha dado un café que no pedí y estoy segura de que el croissant no es de queso sino de chocolate, y ni crea que los pagaré señora-

-_Por favor señorita acepte mis más sinceras disculpas, lo que pasa es que Sally es nueva y aun no se acopla-_

_-_Pues será mejor que se acople de una vez por todas sino quiere que su negocio se vaya a la quiebra por que el personal sea tan incompetente-

-**Señora Baker yo…-**

**-**¡_Cállate Sally! Y desde luego que lo que le trajiste a la señorita será descontado de tu sueldo-_

_-_**Pero…-**

**-**_Nada de peros y vete a la cocina, hoy lavarás los platos-_

Por un momento sentí pena por la chica y me arrepentí de haberme desquitado de aquella manera, aunque por un lado gran parte de la culpa era de la mesera por no saber que un Mocha Vienés lleva chocolate, leche y café, y el Irlandés whisky, crema y café ¿tan difícil es saber eso? ¡Estoy rodeada de gente tan inútil!

-_Nuevamente le extenso mis disculpas y para compensar el daño de mi personal, quiero que escoja de nuestra carta el café qué más le apetezca… ¡la casa invita!-_

_-_Muchas gracias señora, pero no hace falta escoger nuevamente, solo quiero el café Mocha Vienés que pedí hace un rato, solo espero que ahora si me traigan el correcto-

-_Claro que sí-_ y sin más se fue la señora, supongo que era la dueña. Volví mi vista hacia la ventana. La lluvia seguí su curso, pero ahora más fuerte que antes, moví los dedos de mis pies y me sentí morir; se mojarían y me saldría hongo y nunca más volverían a ser bellos, debía decirle adiós al pedicura de Sandra, mis pies no serían nunca jamás never los de antes. Seguramente en unos días tendría las uñas de una bruja y no tendría a nadie para que me los cuidara… ¡NO! ¡TE ODIO PAPÁ!

Mi pedido no había llegado, así que me dirigí a la caja y pedí que me dieran mi café para llevar, tardaron cinco minutos y luego salí, miré para todos lados; la lluvia había cesado, comencé a caminar rumbo a casa de mi tía, había charcos por donde quiera; todos los supe esquivar, al menos deberían de darme una medalla por no arruinar mis sandalias blancas de Hermes. Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de mi café cuando sentí de golpe algo fresco… ¡ME HABÍAN BAÑADO CON AGUA!

-¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO!- grité y volteé buscando a mi agresor; era nada más y nada menos que la chica de la cafetería; había venido desde su trabajo cargando una cubeta llena de agua

-**Por tu culpa no me van a pagar-**

**-**No es mi culpa que no sepas hacer bien tu trabajo- dije apretando los dientes y tratando de no castañearlos; EL AGUA ESTABA HELADISIMA

-**Si usted niña rica, no se hubiera quejado de aquella manera esto no habría pasado-**

**-**Quiero que sepas, niña de cafetería, que si me llego a morir por hipotermia será tu culpa, por si no te has dado cuenta toda la gente ha visto lo que me has hecho, si yo fuera tú mejor me iría, porque lo creas o no esto no se va a quedar así- jamás he creído en eso del Karma, pienso que si a la gente le pasa algo es porque así debe de ser y ese es su destino, pero luego de esta estúpida atrocidad, ahora sí creo fielmente, en cuanto acabé de decirle a la tipa esa que esto no se quedaría así, un coche pasó a toda velocidad y la mojó; he de agregar que el agua se veía totalmente sucia.

-**¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!-**

**-**Te dije que esto no se quedaría así, al menos estoy consciente de que el agua es sucia y de alcantarilla no hará otra cosa que enfermarte, yo llegaré a mi casa y me bañaré con agua caliente, pero tú, tú te enfermarás porque sabrá Dios que clase de bichos y bacterias tendría, espero que tengas un buen día "Sally"- me alejé de ahí conteniendo toda mi rabia, me paré un momento y regresé mi vista hacia mi atacante; iba de regreso a su trabajo supongo, la cubeta en cambio estaba tirada a un lado de donde estuvimos, sin saber porqué, me regresé para tomarla e irme a casa de mi tía.

-Creo que ya he pasado por aquí- dije mientras veía nuevamente la casa amarilla que había visto hace como medía hora… ¡Rayos, estaba perdida!, eran las siete cuando me fijé por última vez en mi celular, ahora no podía saber la hora porque mi celular estaba sin batería y para colmo de males, en un intento de buscar papel sanitario para limpiar mi cara, mi libreta rosa de notas había caído en un charco y la dirección de mi tía se había esfumado… ¿Podía esto ser peor? Y como si fuera por arte de magia el cielo comenzó a ponerse obscuro, no era una gran ciencia saber que en cuestión de minutos comenzaría a llover. Y así fue, me calló un aguacero horrible, comencé a correr sin mirar bien hacía donde iba, no había ni un lugar en el que pudiera refugiarme. Resignada coloqué la cubeta encima de mí para que no me mojara y en vez de eso se llenara, cada que la cubeta se llenaba la tiraba y volvía a comenzar, hubo un momento en que me quedé parada en una esquina sin saber a dónde ir…

1-. Estaba mojada de cabeza a pies, mi pedicura y sandalias ya no me importaban

2.- Mi maquillaje y peinado estaban ARRUINADOS

3.- Seguí lloviendo y no había ni un refugio

4.- Mi celular seguía sin batería y mi mariconera estaba inundada

5.- La estúpida cubeta se llenada cada vez más rápido

6.- Seguía lloviendo

7.-Tenía frío y hambre

8.- Había derramado mi café en mi blusa Polo accidentalmente y ahora tenía una mancha del tamaño del Gran Cañón

9.- Aun llovía

10.- ODÍABA MI VIDA Y A ESTE ESTÚPIDO PUEBLO… Y SEGUÍ LA LLUVIA

Parecía que estaba en un pueblo fantasma, yo era la única estúpida que estaba sola en la calle, no había nadie más, no pasaba ni un puto carro y mucho menos ni un jodido Taxi, ¿Es que en Ravenswood no existen? Sola como perro, sin sombrilla y con una jodida cubeta que decía "Le baguette" alcé mi vista y miré el nublado cielo, ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto? ¿Por qué mis padres se habían deshecho tan horriblemente de mí? ¿Ya no me querían? ¿Era eso? Los había defraudado y yo ni lo sabía, seguí caminando, no había necesidad de correr porque no sabía a dónde ir, no había necesidad de buscar un refugio porque ya estaba más que mojada, no había necesidad de buscar solución a mis problemas porque jamás se solucionarían. A pocos metros de mí estaba un parque, miré una banca y me fui a sentar ahí, no supe cuento tiempo estuve en ese lugar, mis pensamientos me llevaron a mi antigua vida, si siguiera en mi casa, probablemente en estos momentos estaría en algún centro comercial con mis "amigas" divirtiéndome sin importar que afuera estuviera lloviendo, pero no, no estaba allá, estaba en un parque… sola, siempre sola.

De repente la lluvia paró, ya no sentía que el agua seguía mojándome, ya no me mojaba, solo que… mis ojos seguían viendo como las gotas caían y caían, levanté mi mirada y lo vi… vi al chico de la cafetería… me sonrió. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le sonrío? ¿Me voy corriendo? ¿QUÉ HAGO? Lo único que mi mente pudo procesar y lo único que mi cuerpo pudo hacer fue… ESTORNUDAR

-**Ven, te llevaré a tu casa-**

**-**No-

-**¿No? ¿Estás segura?-**

**-**Qui… quiero dec… decir que… no sé dónde… vivo- no sé cómo pude terminar esa frase, realmente me estaba costando un ovario decirlo sin castañear, estaba sintiendo mucho frío. ¿Será así cuando uno está a punto de morir?

-**Bueno, veremos que se puede hacer, por lo pronto será mejor que entremos a mi camioneta, si sigues mojándote podrás enfermar-**

Ya no respondí nada, me dolía la garganta, me levanté y él caminó a mi lado, por un momento me olvidé de la lluvia y de todo, nos paramos frente a una vieja camioneta de la marca CHEVROLET, creo que en algún momento fue azul ¿O verde? Me abrió la puerta y me instó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto

-Pe… pero… mo… mojaré tu as…asiento-

-**Es más importante que tú ya no te mojes, entra-**

Y así lo hice, me senté, en cuanto me acomodó noté un aroma a lavanda, mezclado con algo de sudor, el aroma era muy atrayente, me sentí tranquila, ese olor me agradaba. Cuando noté, él ya estaba en el otro asiento, no sé de dónde sacó una toalla, pero cuando reaccioné me estaba tapando con ella, puso la calefacción y me miró… creí morir al ver esos ojos nuevamente

-**Creo que eso me pertenece-**

**-**¿Qué?-

-**Esa cubeta- **fue lo único que dijo y se dispuso a poner en marcha su camioneta, cuando vi, estaba aferrada a mi cubeta roja, lo miré de reojo y noté que estaba sonriendo y sonreí también, aunque al hacerlo me dolieron las mejillas. Encendió la radió e inmediatamente se escuchó la canción de _Paramore: The Only exceptión_

-¿Te gusta Paramore?- pregunté

-**No mucho, en realidad casi no escucho música, el trabajo absorbe mucho de mi tiempo, así que cuando llego a mi casa estoy muy cansado como para escuchar música… solo quiero dormir.**

**-**A mí me gusta, no mucho, pero algo, esta canción nunca la había escuchado, el tono me deprime junto con la lluvia-

-**Le cambiaré mejor-**

**-**No… ahí déjala… por favor-

-**No eres de aquí- ** dijo después de que terminará la canción

**-**No, soy de Chicago, pero estoy pasando una temporada con mi tía Martha-

-**¿La doctora Martha White?-**

-Sí, con ella- Ni siquiera sabía que mi tía fuera doctora, creí que era enfermera o recepcionista

-**La casa de tu tía está a veinte minutos de aquí, pero con esta lluvia creo que tardaremos un poco más, el agua de los ríos a bloqueado varios puentes, ¿cómo te sientes?-**

**-**Fatal, me duele todo, no creí que estuviera tan lejos, caminé mucho rato-

-**En realidad estuviste dando vueltas, enfrente de la cafetería está el parque en el que te encontré, solo que se podría decir que estabas en la parte trasera-**

**-**Ya decía yo que había algo mal cuando salí de la cafetería-

-**Lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué traes una cubeta de mi trabajo?-**

**-**Este… bueno… es una larga historia-

-**Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de llegar a tu casa-**

**-**Bueno… es que…- comencé a relatarle todo lo que había pasado desde que ordené mi café, claro que, omitiendo algunas cosas como que lo había buscando con la mirada insistentemente.

-**Sally, no sé porqué no me sorprende, lamento mucho lo del café y lo del agua, de verdad lo siento, en cuanto llegue hablaré con ella-**

**-**Aunque me gustaría decirte que sí, que hables con ella, pero mejor no, mira lo que pasó, ¿Que tal que me vuelve a encontrar y me echa todo un cubetazo de agua hirviendo? Paso, mejor no-

-**No creo que sea tan capaz de hacer algo así, pero en caso de que lo haga, creo que terminarías quedándote con la siguiente cubeta, nos dejarás en la quiebra si te las llevas todas-** los dos comenzamos a reír, me sentía a gusto con él, como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos y no dos extraños conocidos.

-achú- me abracé más a la toalla, que de por sí ya estaba muy empapada, pero algo era algo-

-**Salud, ya estamos casi llegando… mira ahí está la casa de tu tía- **aparcó su camioneta y me ayudó a bajar con todo y cubeta, lo miré y noté que seguía sonriendo, quise sonreír pero nuevamente estornudé y él sonrió aun más. Aun llovía, pero mi salvador llevaba una sombrilla y junto con la toalla ya no podía mojarme. Cuando llegamos al portón busqué las llaves, mis manos las sentía tiesas, fue un milagro encontrarlas. Abrí el portón, estaba por abrir la puerta de la casa cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y me dio en la cabeza.

-¡Carajo!- no pude evitar decir, de por sí me dolía el cuerpo y ahora la condenada cabeza

-_¡Jesús bendito! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupada por ti, estuve llamándote al celular ¿Ya viste la hora que es?-_

_-_Lo siento tía, es una larga… ¡achú!-

-_Pero mira nada más, tu primer día y ya te me enfermas… ¡Oh Terry!-_

_-_**Buenas noches Doctora White-**

**-**_Buenas noches, pero no se queden ahí los dos, pásenle-_

_-_**Muchas gracias pero…-**

**-**_Nada de peros muchachito, pasen los dos y tú jovencita ve a tu habitación a darte un baño mientras preparo café-_

_-_Podría pasar si no obstruyeras mi camino tía- dije mientras me sobaba mi cabeza, con una carajo, me saldría un maldito chichón del tamaño de Marte.

-_Estos jóvenes de hoy-_

_-_Suenas igual que Adela- dije subiendo las escaleras y mojando todo

-_Me vas a limpiar la alfombra mañana-_

-Sí, si, si, si-

-_¿Y bien qué ha pasado?-_

-**Bueno…-** Terry comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado y lo que le había contado la chica… ¿su nombre? ¡Rayos! No se lo había preguntado, ojalá la Doctora se lo dijera, pero en vez de eso le trajo café y lo dejó en la sala, porque a los pocos minutos se escuchó un grito.

-¡TÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EL AGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

_-Se me olvidó decirle que no hay agua caliente, ahorita vengo Terry-_

No podía hacer mucho más que esperar, conocía la casa a la perfección, Tom, el hijo de la Doctora White era su amigo desde hace muchos años, habían estudiado en las mismas escuelas desde hace mucho tiempo, a los dos les habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar en Canadá, lamentablemente Terry tuvo que rechazarla debido a…

-_Lo siento, Candy aun se está acoplando a esta nueva vida-_

_**-**_**Espero que no batalle mucho, ¿Candy?-**

-_Sí, bueno, en realidad es Candice, pero le digo Candy de cariño, es una buena chica, solo que sus padres no han sabido apreciarlo, en fin, no quiero aburrirte con esto, ¿Cómo está tu madre?-_

_**-**_**Bien, el tratamiento está funcionando, se siente mucho mejor-**

-_Me alegro mucho, dile que si se siente mal que me vaya a ver, me gustaría mucho atenderla-_

_**-**_**Yo le diré Doctora, bueno, pues yo…-**

**-**Gracias por traerme- se escuchó una débil voz desde las escaleras, la tía y Terrence voltearon y encontraron a Candy enfundada en una gruesa pijama, guantes y calcetines

-_¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-_

_-_¡puff! Gorda, además de que tengo calor, podría quitarme los…-

-_¡No! No te quitarás nada, mejor vete a acostar Candy, debes descansar- _

-Sí Tía-

-**Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, muchas gracias por el café Doctora-**

_-Ya te dije que me digas Martha-_

_-_**Sí Doctora-** los tres rieron, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y la tía lo fue a atender, Candy ya había bajado las escaleras cuando su tía regresaba.

_-Me han llamado del hospital, una mujer está en labor de parto, al parecer el bebé se ha enredado el cordón en el cuello, me necesitan- _decía mientras se ponía su abrigo y unas botas

-**¿Necesita que la lleve? Yo ya me voy-**

-_No hijo, no hay necesidad, ¿Estarás bien Candy? No sé cuanto vaya a tardar, de todos modos si necesitas algo el teléfono del hospital está en la mesa, nos vemos chicos-_

_-_Cuídate tía-

-**Vaya con mucho cuidado Doctora-**

_-Gracias-_ la tía cerró la puerta y Candy y Terry se quedaron en silencio, ninguno decía nada.

-**Creo… creo que será mejor que me vaya-**

**-**Em… sí, te acompaño- caminaron hacia la puerta, cuando Candy estaba por abrirla, él habló

-**¿Segura que te sientes bien?-**

**-**Sí, tengo calor pero creo que es bueno… por cierto mi nombre es Candice Alejandra- le tendió su mano

-**Encantado, soy Terrence Eduardo-** aceptó su mano, pero en vez de darle un apretón, mejor se la llevó a sus labios y depositó un suave beso, Candy se ruborizó, jamás, nadie le había hecho así, ni siquiera su antiguo novio, o el que aun era su novio… será mejor no pensar en eso.

-Es un… un gusto Terry-

**-El gusto es mío Candy- **Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, no supieron cuando tiempo estuvieron viéndose, él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-**Es hora de irme-**

**-**Sí… oye Terry-

-**¿Sí?-**

**-¿**Puedo… puedo quedarme con la cubeta?-

-**Ja ja ja, claro-**

-Gracias-

-**No, gracias a ti, adiós Candy-**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de que Terry saliera de mi casa cerré la puerta y me recosté, sonreía como una estúpida colegiala, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, había sido feliz durante esos minutos y eso era lo que importaba, fui a la venta y vi que ahí seguía la camioneta, estuve ahí hasta que arrancó y se perdió en la obscuridad de la noche. ¡Terry!

Subí a mi cuarto junto con mi nueva cubeta, me acosté y contemplé mi nuevo regalo, no era nada del otro mundo, pero gracias a este había conocido a Terry, ¡Terry! ¡Terry! Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, le quedaba bien, muy bien. Estuve mucho rato pensando en cómo me había encontrado, pudo haber pasado sin siquiera detenerse a bajar y traerme a casa pero… ¿Qué lo había llevado a "rescatarme"? No lo sabría jamás, o quizás podría averiguarlo, tal vez… tal vez mañana podría irlo a ver al café…

Estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más lindo, en él aparecíamos Terry y yo, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando escuché que golpeaban algo, había dejado de soñar pero aun seguí con los ojos cerrados, estiré mi mano para agarrar la campa que siempre ocupaba cuando quería que me subieran mi desayuno al cuarto… ¡Mi campana! Abrí los ojos y la dura realidad me golpeó… Ya no estaba en mi antigua casa… genial.

-**¡Candy es hora de desayunar!- golpeó una vez más la puerta**

**-**Cinco minutos más- me acomodé en mi cama nuevamente

-**Nada de cinco minutos más, tenemos mucho que hacer, anda, vamos-**

De mala gana me levanté, me coloqué mis pantunflas de Snoopy y me dirigí al comedor esperando encontrarme con un suculento y delicioso desayuno: quizás un poco de jugo de naranja, algo de fruta y cereal, huevos con tocino y pan francés, o tal vez… ¿NADA? ¿Y la comida? ¿Qué se supone que iba a desayunar?

**-En la cocina Candy- dijo de pronto mi tía Martha**

-Voy-

**-Buenos días-** me dijo muy sonriente

- Buenos días tía, ¿Qué… qué es esto?-

-**Tú desayuno cariño, ¿no te gusta?-**

El súper desayuno de mi tía consistía en un plato lleno de fritangas; en alguna ocasión había visto a la cocinera Lucy haciendo ese tipo de comida para nuestro jardinero Jacinto… yo no puedo comer eso! Sabrá Dios cuanta grasa tenía aquello, y un vaso de leche… ¿Eso es todo?

**-**Este… se ve muy rico, pero…-

-**¿No comes eso verdad?, me hubiera gustado haberte hecho algo más pero no hay nada en la despensa, en la tarde iremos al super, además se me está haciendo tarde para llegar al hospital, si no lo quieres puedes guardarlo en el refri, yo me lo como más tarde, disculpa que te haya dejado todos los platos sucios ¿podrías lavarlos? Sería de gran ayuda-**

**-**Emmm, sí, solo que…-

-**Gracias Candy, eres un amor, nos vemos en un rato-**

Mi tía me acababa de dejar sola y con un plato de fritangas… ¡NO! Miré el plato y el estómago se me revolvió; pero no de asco… sino de hambre, pero no, no podía comer eso. Busqué en el refrigerador y solo encontré fruta y queso cotagge, al menos eso era algo, piqué fruta y en un pedazo de pan tostado unté queso, cuando terminé con eso y mi vaso de leche aun tenía hambre. Sentía que el plato de fritangas me hacía ojistos…

-¡No Candy, debes de ser fuerte!... pero aun tengo hambre… ¿y si le doy solo una mordidita? No creo que pase nada, además nadie se va a enterar… solo una mordidita- agarré una servilleta y con esa tomé la fritanga, la cual consistía en una tortilla frita con un poco de frijoles y algo de queso

-Esto… esto sabe genial- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me había comido las cuatro fritangas, en cuanto terminé me sentí fatal, había comido demasiado, de seguro eran como miles y miles de calorías, no lo pude evitar así que fui directo al baño… necesitaba vaciar mi estómago.

Salí del baño y fui a la sala, la casa era todita para mi, prende el televisor y sintonicé un canal de música, subí todo el volumen y regresé a la cocina.

-Lavar, no creo que sea tan difícil-

La pequeña pero linda cocina estaba echa un desastre, platos por aquí y por allá, busqué unos guantes porque para nada iba a dejar que se arruinara mi manicura de animal print, mucho menos cuando no tenía a nadie que me retocara la pintura. Encontré unos y me los puse, un poco grandes pero eso era mucho mejor que tocar las sobras con mis delicados dedos. Junté todos los platos en un solo lugar, abrí el grifo y pasé plato por plato, vaso por vaso y cuchara por cuchara sobre el chorro de agua… ¡Bah, lavar platos es lo más fácil del mundo! Las sobras estaban en el fregadero, con toda la calma del mundo las agarré con una servilleta y las tiré al bote de basura. ¡Casi me vomito del asco! Me quité los guantes y miré mis manos, mi manicura estaba intacta.

Miré nuevamente la pequeña cocina, los platos estaban listos, había migajas en la mesa, así que con otra servilleta la limpie, estaba sonando la canción de Maroon Five "Moves Like Jagger", era una de mis canciones favoritas, así que me puse a bailarla y cantar, definitivamente ese canción me ponía al cien, casi por instinto comencé a acomodar las cosas de la cocina, la licuadora, la tostadora, las sillas y demás cosas que veía, me fui directo a la sala y acomodé los cojines y algún que otro objeto. Estaba sola, así que podía bailar libremente y así lo hice. Cuando finalizó me di cuenta que estaba sudando como un vil albañil, subí a mi habitación y lo primero que vi fue la cubeta… ¡Esa cubeta! Sonreí con solo pensar en Terry. La televisión seguía a todo volumen, en esta ocasión se podía escuchar "Castle of Glass" de Linkin Park. Arreglé mi cama lo mejor que pude, aun no entendía como era que mi nana Adela fuera capaz de dejar mi cama siempre lisa, sin ni una arruga, en cambio yo era un caso perdido, al menos lo intenté. Que no digan que Candice White no hace nada. Fin de la discusión.

Me quité mi pijama de Snoopy y entré a la ducha, debo decir que me demoré bastante en esta ocasión, ya que tuve que exfoliar mi cuerpo y lavar mi cabello dos veces. Quería ponerme un short debido al calor, pero no podía y todo porque me estaban saliendo esos horribles vellos. Había hecho una cita con Sandra para la tarde del próximo lunes, pero ahora ya no iría y mis piernas en unos días se parecerían a las del hombre lobo... ¿Qué por qué no usaba un rastrillo? Simplemente porque se me hacía de lo más naco. Así que olvidé el short y me decidí por un pantalón D&G pesquero color caqui y una blusa blanca DKNY, adoraba la ropa de Victoría's Secret, así que escogí un conjunto blanco con líneas rosas en tono pastel, me cambie y comencé con rutina diaria de belleza. Estaba terminando cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó. Contesté sin mirar el número

-_¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?-_

-¿Stephan, eres tú?-

-_Claro que sí mi amor, ¿a quién esperabas?-_

_-_A nadie, solo que me sorprende que me llames, ¿sigues en Londres?-

-_No, por eso te hablo-_

_-_¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso?-

-_Pues que llegué anoche preciosa, quiero verte, ¿será que podemos vernos a las dos para comer?_

_-¿_Pe… pero no llegabas hasta dentro de dos semanas?-

-_Llegaba, tú misma lo dijiste, te extrañaba mucho y no podía seguir más tiempo lejos de ti, además hace días que no sé nada sobre mi hermosa novia, ¿entonces qué dices, nos vemos?-_

_-_Stephan yo…-

-_¿Acaso no me extrañaste? ¿Tan ocupada te tuvo Eliza que ni siquiera te acordabas de tu novio?-_

_-_No, no es eso, es que no estoy en mi casa-

-_¿Estás con Eliza?-_

_-_No, estoy…-

-_¿Luisa?-_

_-_NO, Stephan estoy en Ravenswood-

-_¿Qué estás en dónde? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo ahí?-_

-No puedo explicártelo por teléfono, ¿podrías venir?-

_-¿Candy, sabes a cuánto tiempo está Ravenswood? Es una eternidad, ¿Cuándo regresas?-_

_-_Dijiste que querías verme Steph-

-_Y claro que quiero verte preciosa… está bien, en una hora salgo para allá-_

-Perfecto, en cuanto vayas entrando me marcas para darte la dirección del lugar en el que nos veremos-

-_Bien, nos vemos en un rato preciosa, te amo-_

_-_Yo también te amo Steph-

Arthur Stephan Falls, era hijo de Arthur y Amelia Falls, ambos unos exitosos abogados y está demás decir que mejores amigos de mis padres, Stephan siempre me gustó, habíamos estudiado en los mismos colegios, teníamos las misma amistades y éramos del mismo círculo social. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Y como pueden ver funcionó, teníamos tres años de novios y éramos felices, Stephan era un chico alto de cuerpo atlético, su cabello castaño y su piel blanca me gustaban, pero lo que más me atraía de él era esa mirada gris; te envolvía y jamás te soltaba. Él era mi chico ideal.

Sus padres le habían regalado un viaje para ir a Londres, la idea de que yo hiciera un viaje a Europa había sido de él, me alegó que sería como nuestra luna de miel, nosotros dos solos paseando por las hermosas calles de Paris, Francia, Londres y otras ciudades, había sido emocionante pensar en los días que podía haber compartido con él, pero mi padre no había accedido, primero creí que era porque iba sola, así que por eso invité a Eliza y Luisa, con ellas no habría ningún problema, sería pan comido, pero ni eso funcionó. Simplemente el señor "yo soy tu padre" no quiso dejarme ir.

Regresé al presente, Stephan no tomaría nada bien la noticia de que estuviera lejos y definitivamente no le pediría a mi padre que me regresara a casa, eso solo me haría quedar como una perdedora y fracasada. Y Candice White no era eso y jamás lo sería. Terminé de arreglarme, Stephan llegaría cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y apenas eran las once… ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Fui a la sala a ver un poco de tele, le bajé al volumen y comencé a cambiarle a los canales, hacía mucho que no pensaba en mi novio, de echo al único que tenía en mi mente era a Terry, necesitaba hablar con él y preguntarle por qué me había ayudado, ni siquiera me conocía, no sabía nada de mí.

-¡Mierda!- salté del susto por el sonido del timbre de la casa -¡Voy!-

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, el dueño de mis últimos pensamientos

-**Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-**

**-**Hola, biengraciasporpreguntar-

-**¿Cómo?- sonrió, se ve DI-VI-NO**

-Digo que estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-

-**Me alegro, pasé por el hospital y le pregunté a tu tía si…-**

**-**¿Te sentías mal? ¿Fue por la lluvia? Es mi culpa, no debí dejar que te mojaras, era tu paragüas y…-

-**Candy, ¡Candy!-**

**-**Si tú no…-

-**CANDY… lo siento, no quería gritarte-**

**-**No te preocupes, ¿te dio temperatura? … SantoDiostetengoenlapuertapasaporfavor-

-**Hablas muy rápido, creo que la lluvia te afectó a ti- me dijo sonriendo**

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala, de lo único que era consciente era de su mirada y nada más.

-Hablo rápido cuando estoy… olvídalo, mejor dime por qué fuiste al hospital… te dejaré hablar-

**-Solo fui a entregar un pedido a las enfermeras, vi a tu tía y le pregunté por ti, me dijo que estabas bien pero que te habías quedado sola, así que vine a hacerte compañía un rato y a traerte esto- **hasta ese momento fui consciente de que llevaba una gran bolsa café

-¿Qué… qué es esto?-

-**Ábrelo, me siento en deuda contigo por lo de ayer-**

**-**¿Por lo de ayer?- en la bolsa venía el café que había pedido y no había podido disfrutar por diversas razones y dos croissant de chocolate, el corazón se me encogió, era un detalle bonito, dulce y bonito

-Muchas gracias Terry, no tenías por qué molestarte-

-**Claro que sí, en la cafetería siempre nos hemos enorgullecido de ser atentos con los clientes, y no podía dejar que una clienta nueva se fuera con una mala impresión-**

**-**Esto es sencillamente genial, muchas gracias nuevamente-

-**Espero que te guste, sé que ya es un poco tarde para tomar café, pero no podía esperar para verte… digo… no… yo quise decir que para darte el café, bueno me voy- sus mejillas se habían puesto quizás más rojas que las mías, se veía lindo cuando se confundía y se ponía nervioso, por alguna extraña razón me gustó oírlo decir que quería verme**

**-**¿Tan rápido?... digo, está bien, gracias-

Terry no dijo nada más, solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, en cuestión de minutos había desaparecido, seguía sosteniendo el vaso de café cuando un aroma me llegó, no era el del café ni el de los croissant; era el de Terry, su olor se había quedado impregnado en la sala, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, y mi felicidad por haberle visto aumentó. Me senté, pero ahora en donde él lo había hecho, era como si siguiera todavía ahí, probé el café… estaba RIQUISIMO, y qué decir de lo demás, todo me sabía a gloría, cuando terminé busqué la servilleta que había visto en la bolsa antes de sacar el café y los panesitos, la tomé y me le quedé mirando…

_Siempre que alguien pida éste café me acordaré de ti pequeña pecosa. Haberte conocido ha sido la mejor de las sorpresas._

_Terry_

Si alguien podía morir de felicidad, definitivamente en aquel momento sería yo la indicada, no sabía que el corazón pudiera soportar tanta alegría… ¡Me escribió una nota! ¡Y en una servilleta! Subí a toda prisa a mi habitación y con mucho cuidado la guardé en mi cofre de los tesoros. Esa pequeña servilleta ahora valía millones para mí. Seguía en mi nube cuando escuché el teléfono de la casa sonar. Bajé a la cocina rápidamente. Solo a mi tía se le ocurría ponerlo en un lugar así y no es la sala como todo el mundo lo hace.

-¿Diga?-

-_Mi niña, ¿cómo estás?-_

_-_¡Nana, qué gusto escucharte! Estoy bien-

-_¿Estás segura? Porque si quieres me voy contigo, tus papás están insoportables-_

_-_No nana, tú les harás más falta a ellos que a mí, así estoy bien, aunque aún me cuesta adaptarme-

-_¿No te llevas con mi niña Martha?-_

_-_Claro que sí nana, es solo que ella vive de otra manera, no estoy acostumbrada a ciertas cosas-

-_¿Cómo qué?-_

_-_Por ejemplo esta mañana cuando bajé a desayunar había un plato extraño, ¿recuerdas cuando Jacinto le pedía a Lucy que le hiciera siempre el mismo guisado? Pues es ese-

-_Pero mi niña, eso no es un guisado, y ya sé de qué me hablas, se llaman blanditas, en México son muy conocidas, a tu tía debieron de gustarle cuando pasó una temporada en aquel lugar, ¿te las comiste?-_

_-_Pues… al principio no, se veían muy grasosas nana, ya sabes que soy cero grasa y fritangas, pero después de haber comido fruta y un poco de queso cotagge aún seguía con hambre y no lo pude resistir-

-_No te va a pasar nada Candy, ni que las comieras todos los días-_

_-_Eso es lo que me preocupa nana, no sé qué clase de desayunos tenga mi tía en mente, pero estoy segura de que no me gustarán-

-_Pues entonces prepárate el desayuno tú-_

_-_¿Estás loca? Sabes que no se me da eso de la cocina nana, en mi vida he hecho un desayuno, solo espero que pronto compremos comida, pero comida de verdad como la que hace Lucy-

-_Pero mi amor, Lucy es una cheff y tu tía solo una doctora-_

_-_Pues eso es un motivo más que suficiente para que mi tía coma saludable-

-_Tienes toda la razón, me alegra que estés bien mi niña, tengo que irme, tu padre quiere hablar conmigo, espero que no me despida ahora que no estás-_

_-_Claro que no nana, tú eres de la familia, sabes que te quiero-

-_Y yo a ti mi pedacito de cielo, pórtate bien y no le des lata a tu tía Candy-_

_-_¿Cuándo le he dado lata a alguien nana? ¡No te atrevas a contestar!-

-_Te hablaré más seguido, cuídate-_

_-_Tú igual nana-

-_Candy…-_

_-_¿Sí?-

-_¿No quieres saber cómo están tus papás?-_

_-_No nana, te quiero-

Enseguida colgué, si mis padres no se tomaban la molestia de hablarme para saber cómo estaba, yo menos me la tomaría para saber de ellos, así estábamos bien; cada quien por su lado. El tiempo se pasó volando mientras veía la tele, saber que Stephan llegaría me hacía feliz. La puerta se abrió y mi tía entró.

-_Hola cariño-_

_-_Hola tía, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-

-_Igual que siempre, ¿no te aburriste?-_

_-_Un poco… lavé los platos como me dijiste-

-_sí, es lo que veo y también ordenaste la cocina… aunque no la barriste-_

_-_¿Barrer? ¿Y con qué se supone que lo iba a hacer?

Durante un buen rato me estuvo diciendo como barrer, ¿cómo se supone que iba a saber yo cómo se barría si nunca en mi vida lo había hecho? Había visto esas escobas pero cuando era Halloween; cuando mis amigas se vestían de brujas, solo en esas fechas las había visto. Creí que ya habíamos terminado en la cocina, hasta que mi tía me dijo que los platos estaban sucios.

-Pero si yo los veo bien-

-_Fíjate bien en este vaso de vidrio-_

_-_¿Qué tiene? Es transparente-

-¿_Vez la marca de unos labios y un dedo?_

-Ajá-

-_Bueno, pues eso significa que no tallaste el vaso-_

_-_Y con qué querías que lo tallara si no hay nada tía, ¿con los guantes?-

-_No hija, mira, aquí abajo hay una caja, esta fibra amarilla es para los trastes y este traste rojo es para que lo llenes con agua, le vas a echar unas gotitas de este jabón especial para los platos, sumerges la fibra y comienzas a lavar así-_

_-_Tía me hablas como si fuera una retrasada mental-

-_Claro que no cariño, es solo que imagino que nunca lo habías hecho ¿o sí?-_

_-_No tía-

-_Pero no te preocupes que aquí aprenderás, tengo hambre ¿y tú? ¿Te parece que vayamos al súper a comprar la despensa en cuanto termine de lavar los platos?-_

_-_Claro tía, ¿y si mejor yo lavo los platos? Digo, para ir aprendiendo-

-_Claro, mientras hago la lista-_

Media hora después mi tía se estacionó en un lugar llamado Walt-Mart, bajamos y tomó un _carrito_, comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, jamás en mi vida había entrado a un lugar así, ¿aquí compraba Lucy y Peter las cosas de la cocina y la casa? ¡Genial!

-_Candy agarra un paquete de papel de baño con 24 rollos-_

_-_Sí-

Agarré el mismo papel que ocupábamos en casa, lo metí al carrito y esperé a mi tía

-¿_Cariño te fijaste cuanto costaba este papel?-_

_-_Emmm, nop, pero es el que ocupamos en casa-

-_Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que tus papás ganan cinco veces más que yo es aceptable que compren un papel de esta calidad, pero no podemos gastar tanto en unos simples rollos que irán a la basura-_

_-_Pero no dejan pelusa tía-

-_Quizás después hija, es que está muy caro-_

Y ese "_después hija, es que está muy caro"_ lo escuché un montón de veces, que porque esta leche es de la misma calidad que esa, lo único que cambia es el precio, que las servilletas con monitos son iguales a las que no tienen; de todas formas van a la basura. Mi tía no entendía de calidad.

-¿Tía puedo agarrar una canasta? Es que necesito algunas cosas-

-_Seguro, ve por ella, te espero en la caja para pagar-_

_-_Claro tía, pero las cosas de mi canasta las pagaré yo, tengo dinero, también puedo pagar algo de aquí-

-_No, no, no, esto lo pago yo, ya después pagarás tú ¿mitad y mitad? Pero luego ¿sí?-_

_-_Si tía, ahorita nos vemos-

A un lado de los carritos estaban unas canastas azules, tomé una y comencé nuevamente a recorrer los pasillos, ya había checado lo que quería, así que no tardé mucho. Tenía papel de buena calidad, toallas sanitarias de mi marca preferida, desodorante, un gel de ducha porque el que tenía se estaba acabando; bueno, iba a la mitad, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Chocolate líquido Hershey's, Yogurt de un litro, un bote de helado Ben & Jerry's de Vainilla, una caja de paletas Magnums de almendra, una caja de fresas y uvas, un paquete de Doritos rojos, queso panela, galletas saladas, manzanas, un bote de jugo de naranja, un paquete de pan tostado y un bote de cajeta envinada. Un baguete, jamón y queso cotagge.

Estaba escogiendo algunos dulces cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

-Tía… ¡Oh, Terry!-

-**Hola de nuevo-**


End file.
